


Terrible Love

by myarchangelgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarchangelgabriel/pseuds/myarchangelgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to @thing-you-do-with-that-thing's day off challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Love

It had been a long day. You had just endured a long day of ringing up people and dealing with grumpy customers at the Target in your town. The job sucked, but it helped pay your debt that was caused by college loans. Apparently, having a BA in Marketing wasn't going to get you anywhere. 

Driving home, you hoped that Cas would be home. Cas was your boyfriend and despite him being a bit odd, you still loved him a lot. There was just something about him, something you just couldn't put your finger on. He popped in and out of town when his job permitted. Cas claimed that he worked as a sales rep, but you weren't entirely sure of that. You were pretty sure he was an undercover fed.

Eventually, you pull up to your house. After parking and locking your car, you walk into your house. You can hear faint music playing, which confuses you since you didn't leave your tv or radio on before you left. After searching your house, you can't find the source of the music. You put on your pajamas and get into bed. 

\-----

You eventually wake up to the beeping of your alarm clock. Groaning at the fact that you have to go to work, you turn over to get up. Sitting on the edge of your bed is Cas,

“Holy shit Cas! You can't just let yourself in and watch me sleep. That's creepy,” you shriek, surprised at your boyfriend just showing up. 

“I'm sorry Y/N. I was in town and wanted to stop by,” Cas replies, oblivious to your panic.

“Honey, next time, just sit in the living room,” you sigh, trying to get yourself mentally ready for another day of work. “Also, I have to head out. I have work.” 

“Oh, I texted your manager and said that you couldn't come today if you don't mind. I wanted to spend time with you Y/N,” Cas tells you, while handing you your phone. 

You read the reply sent from your boss. She seems fine with it for some reason. Weird. 

Getting out of bed, you pull Cas into a hug, “Thanks Cas.”

He awkwardly pats your back while saying “No problem, Y/N. “

Cas leaves your room, probably to give you more privacy. You pull on a white shirt and a gauzy black skirt. After brushing your hair and applying some light makeup, you're ready for whatever Cas has planned. He is waiting in your living room, messing around with the tan trenchcoat that he always wears despite the heat. When Cas notices you, he smiles up at you and takes your hand. 

“What are we doing today?” you ask. 

“It's a surprise.” With that, he kisses your cheek and walks with you outside. 

Cas ends up taking you to the zoo in the next town over. He drove you in your car, but was surprisingly bad at driving. Who would have thought?

The two of you spend the day watching and taking pictures of the animals. Despite it seeming juvenile, you coerce him into purchasing a stuffed elephant for you, which you promptly name Dumbo. 

Cas drives you back home and the two of you watch a movie. He let you pick and you ended up choosing Ocean’s Eleven. About halfway through it, Cas got up, claiming that he was going the make popcorn. Twenty minutes later, he returns with a bowl of slightly burnt popcorn. 

“Sorry Y/N, I burnt the first batch,” Cas tells you apologetically. 

And that's when it hits you, the smell of burnt popcorn. It's overwhelming and just horrible. 

“Do you wanna go outside Cas?” you secretly hope that he'll agree. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” he replies, suspiciously grinning. 

You follow Cas into the backyard. It's absolutely gorgeous. He must have decorated while he was supposedly making popcorn. There are fairy lights strung up and music playing in the backyard. You recognize the song, it's Terrible Love by Birdy. 

“May I have this dance?” Cas asks you sheepishly.

“Of course,” you say, smiling up at your boyfriend. 

Cas grabs your right hand with his and puts his left around your waist. You blush, then put your free hand on his shoulder. The two of you slow dance around your backyard until the song ends. 

After the song finishes, Cas pulls you into a hug and whispers in your ear, “I love you Y/N.”

Before you can reply, you start shaking, but from what you can tell, it's not a seizure or an earthquake.

Why were you shaking?

Blinking, you wake up from your dream. Your mom is shaking you awake. Why was she here? And why was she dressed in a black dress? A look at the clock says that it's 8:53 AM. 

“Come on, Y/N! You're going to be late!” your mom tells you frantically.

“What's today? I don't have work,” you reply, extremely confused. 

Your mom frowns. “Today is Cas’s funeral. Remember?”


End file.
